1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide for mounting on a stairway, especially to a single-side-clamped slide for an open riser stairway.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Slides generally include the following two types: the type designed for standing on the ground alone and the type designed for mounting on a stairway. The latter is often for an open riser stairway, and may comprise a slide body and a fixing assembly. The slide body comprises a platform section and a slide section. The platform section is put on one of multiple treads of the open riser stairway. The fixing assembly is mounted securely on a bottom surface of the platform section, and clamps the tread front and rear to securely mount the slide body on said tread.
However, different stairways may have treads with different front-rear lengths. Thus, the fixing assembly has to comprise complicated structure to be adapted to treads with different front-rear lengths. But the more complicated the structure is, the higher the cost is, and the weaker the clamping force of the fixing assembly is. As a result, the conventional slide needs to be improved.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a single-side-clamped slide to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.